leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/Rogurk, Lord of the Monolith
Rogurk, Lord of the Monolith is not and will never be a champion in League of Legends. He is a custom champion created by me. Abilities Any enemy or allied champion that dies in the area around Rogurk leaves behind a Monolith, including Rogurk himself. |description2 = Monolith act as terrain for collision purposes and interact with Rogurk's other abilities. Monoliths have and remain for 1 minute or until destroyed. |range = 1000 }} | |additional = Animation: After a champion's death animation plays, an Egyptian Obelisk slowly rises from the ground in the place where the champion ded. Monoliths are roughly as tall as the character model of the fallen champion. Monoliths have a 3-second animation before they rise from the ground. }}}} Rogurk tosses one of his pickaxes forward with immense force. Dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits. |description2 = If the first enemy it hits is a minion, the minion gets taken along to the end of Pick Pierce's trajectory. Dealing physical damage to all other units in the way until it has either hit an enemy champion or 3 enemy minions. |description3 = If Pick Pierce strikes a Monolith, the Monolith will shatter. Dealing physical damage to all enemies in a 400-radius area around the Monolith and halving Pick Pierce's cooldown. |leveling = |leveling3 = |range = 800 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = seconds }} | |spelleffects = target |spelleffects-target = |spellshield = true |additional = Animation: Rogurk tosses his right-hand pickaxe forward, if it hits a Monolith the Monolith shatters into stone shards flying in all directions which remain on the ground for a short period of time. }}}} Monoliths are now also summoned on random locations Rogurk every couple of seconds. |description2 = Rogurk summons a Monolith at the target location and enhances all active Monoliths, causing them to be untargetable for the next seconds and not be consumed by his other abilities. After the duration ends, all active Monoliths are restored to full health. |description3 = These seconds do not count towards the Monolith's duration. |leveling = |range = / |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |cooldown = seconds }} | |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |additional = Animation: Rogurk slams together his pickaxes, all Monoliths get a metallic-silver coating for the duration. }}}} Rogurk slams his pickaxe into the ground along with the target enemy champion, dealing physical damage to it whilst the target for second and it for the duration. |description2 = If Ground Lock is used within a 300-radius around a Monolith, the Monolith will drop on the target as well. Dealing physical damage to it as well as extending the root duration by seconds per Monolith. Only 3 Monoliths can be affected by Ground Lock this way. |description3 = Ground Lock applies on-hit effects as if it were a basic attack. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 200 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | the target and applies on-hit effects. |damagetype = physical |projectile = false |name = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |spellshield = |additional = Animation: Rogurk holds his left-handed pickaxe up in the air and then slams it handle-first into the ground at the target enemy's feet. }}}} Rogurk breaks open the earth in a broad area around him, dealing physical damage to all enemies affected whilst for seconds. |description2 = Rogurk also instantly summons a Monolith for every enemy champion affected. |description3 = If any Monoliths are active in the area of Richter Breaker at the time of the cast, they disintegrate to deal bonus damage equal to 20% of Richter Breaker's original damage per Monolith. Additionally, they cause the earth to remain open for seconds after the activation. all enemies in the area by 20%. No more than 3 Monoliths can be affected by Richter Breaker. |leveling = |leveling3 = |range = 650 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = seconds }} | all enemy units affected. |damagetype = physical |projectile = false |name = |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |spellshield = true |additional = Animation: Rogurk goes through his knees, lodges both his pickaxes into the ground and then tears them out of the ground. Tearing up the earth. }}}} Ello! Hiya reader and fellow wikia-crawler! So this is another one of my concepts, I read the -lore and it said something about a place he came from called 'The Monolith'. I thought it sounded pretty badass and figured that I wanted to do something with it since that piece seems to get seriously little love from Riot. This guy has been a WiP for ages since I couldn't get his kit just right, but now I think it's time to bring him out! Although his kit probably is quite overloaded with text... Feel free to leave some comments and criticism, and alert me of any and all balance issues that you spot! Cya around! Category:Custom champions